No going back
by staceyx2006x
Summary: Ginny just wanted to be found attractive. Draco just wanted to sleep with a virgin. What happens when these to get there needs of each other and emotions get mixed? Going to be writting in both Ginny and Draco's P.O.V's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to J.K . The plot any new non cannon characters are mine. **

**A/n I've cut out the Ginny and Harry love story, Harry never fancied Ginny and they never kissed etc. Everything else is the same. Please review criticism is greatly appreciated Thanks for reading. **

**How it happened Ginny's P.O.V **

As I lay there staring up at the amazing blue eyes before me, I began to feel a range of emotions about how I got in this situation in the first place. It wasn't that I didn't find the amazing body before me attractive. It was the soul behind the body that caused the bad feelings. We both wanted different things. I wanted to be loved whereas my lover before me, if I'm honest, just wanted to sleep with as many virgins as possible. Many of you may ask, as I my self will do in time, why am I allowing this man to use me in this way. Well to answer this question I need to go back to my younger days, before I started Hogwarts.

I used to think I was pretty. My auburn hair had highlights in it from the sun giving it a soft coppery look. My eyes were big, golden brown and always looked ready to take in the world. I had curves in the right places and I loved them as not many people my age had developed breasts yet, but hogwarts changed this. My peers began to bully me for the way I looked. No longer was my hair a shiny copper but a dirty brownie ginger. My eyes were no longer ready to take in the world, but so wide eyed that I looked high on something. My curves were no longer seen as curves but as fat, and to top it all of I was anaemic so I had no colour what so ever. To me and everyone else I no longer looked pretty but a drugged up walking dead person, so why would anyone like me? I had many friends thanks to my bubbly personality but it wasn't enough, they had boyfriends and people attracted to them where as I had no one. I longed to be loved, appreciated and to have just one person find me attractive.

I only had one crush during my time at Hogwarts, Harry Potter, the boy who lived. My brothers best friend . I spent a lot of my time with him as he spent most of the holidays at my home, but he just never looked at me in that way, but why would he? He was famous he could have anyone so why would he look twice at plain boring ugly Ginny Weasley.

That's how I ended up in Draco's bed. Draco was gorgeous. Bright blue eyes and soft masculine features, but it wasn't just his features that got me in this bed. It was the fact he showed an interest that did it. Yes it makes me sound like a whore but for a girl like me it is a miracle. Girls like me don't get liked, girls like me don't get fancied. Boys don't want to look at me never mind touch me, so when Draco started showing an interest and pretending to care yes pretending as I and everyone who knows him knows he just gains your trust to get what he wants. How could I refuse him? When I may never get another chance with anyone, and all I have ever wanted was to be found attractive, so saying yes seems like the right thing to do in this circumstance, so here I am getting the one type of love I will ever feel. The physical one . Many of you will look down on me for giving my self up to this man but I can not bring myself to feel any regret and I doubt I ever will, as when you look like me lust is the best you'll ever get, and at least for one night I'm aloud to feel special.

**A/n Tell me what you think. Is it worth carrying on with? :) **


	2. Authers note

Im soooo sorrry for the long wait you've had i've been soo busy with going back to college, assignments and stuff that i havent had much time to myself i've finished chapter 2 now but i want to make it a little longer to make up for neglect :( so i will post it later tonight :D thank you for all the wonderfull reviews and alerts it means soo much to me :D i hope the chapter is worth the wait!!!!! oh and i loveeee youuu alll sooo much!!!!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n I was going to make this chapter longer then i decided that I was going to carry on from Ginny P.O.V So thats going to be Chapter two :) Sorry again for the long wait! i Hope this makes it up to you :) and Thank you again for the veiws and Alerts! Also a big thank you to Allie :) for correcting the errors! **

The girl beneath me grinned up at me, looking like she'd won something, when in reality it was I who'd done the winning. She had to put it bluntly basically been used. She had given me the one thing i'd longed for since the day I realised babies didn't come from stalks. I couldn't help but have that smug look on my face, for I have finally been able to take someone's virginity. Yes it does seem quite shallow and honestly sickening to most people that my life's ambition would be to take a girls virginity, but how could you not want that? Virgins are hard to come by nowadays , even money can't buy that I should know I've tried!

I look down at her and smirk. She really is pretty, its such a shame she's scum and my reputation would be in tatters if anyone found out about this, but it adds a certain edge to the situation. If my father found out about this he'd crucio me into next year. Thinking this just makes me grin madly like a Cheshire cat. "What?" Ginny asks looking up at me with a confused expression on her face. " Nothing Ginevra, just admiring your beauty" I say as I lean up on my elbows to get a better look at her. She Glares at me. " Don't Fucking call me that!" She almost screams at me, I just smirk at her and raise my eyebrows in amusement . "Why not? It is much classier then Ginny, that just sounds so common." I reply in am almost bored tone. At this she just looks down with that sad expression on her face. Great I've insulted her. Well its not my fucking fault she's common and 'trampy'. I mean she's pure-blooded yeah, but god she's the pits of society, no money and a fucking blood traitor to boot. At least she isn't tainted by fucking that half blooded oaf Potter like most the girls I meet. I stand up stretching my arms above my head and walk towards the shower with out a backwards glance at her. I don't do tears or any other thing upset girls do, and also she can throw an excellent bat-bogey hex which I have been on the receiving end one too many times. Not that she'd done that to me in a few years, she kinda went reserved and quiet when Potter got engaged to that mud blood. Well its his loss 'cos that was the best night I've spent in a long time and now she belongs to me I took her innocence so now she's mine. While Potter got Ron's casts offs, which ironically is Ginny's brother. I know for a fact that he took her virginity, after all I was the one who caught them in the act. I smirk remembering this, the look on Granger's face was priceless.

After my shower I find that she's gone, Great there goes round two. I didn't think it would upset her that much I mean I've herd the saying the truth hurts but why ? How can it hurt when she must already know? Ah well what's done is done. She'll be back, she's mine, she wont be able to stay away now. I lay back on the bed and think back to how I got her there. It was simple walking through diagon ally after a couple of drinks I spotted her, not that I knew who it was at the time I just seen a gorgeous looking girl with a hot body and in my drunken state I couldn't help but say something. " Damn girl were did you buy that flaming hot body?" I asked with a wink. She blushed so bad that she looked like a tomato with a body. "Ha ha Very funny Draco" she said with quite a bit of venom that looked extremely wrong coming from such an innocent face. How did she know my name I didn't know her surely I would of remembered a body this good. " You know me beautiful?" I asked utterly bewildered as I had no memory what so ever of her. " Of course I fucking do, you've been insulting me and my family for god knows how long" A confused expression came over my face the only family insult is the Weasley's and surely she's not? Then it hits me as I take look over her Red hair, freckles and plain clothes. No way! No Weasley can look that fit!. "Weasley?" I ask quietly looking around to make sure no one I know is looking. She nods smirking slightly. Fuck I can't like a Weasley no! No matter how fucking hot she is. Then I had a thought if I didn't recognise her then with a few decent clothes no one else will with that thought I grabbed her arm and apparated to the best clothes shop in France.


End file.
